Finding Yuki
by LadyBlackCat13
Summary: After a traumatic experience in which he lost almost all his children and his wife,Kyo Sohma is an overprotective father to Yuki.Yuki is captured by divers,forcing Kyo to embark on a life-changing adventure,and find the strength to let go.


DISCLAIMER:I do not own the anime "Fruits Basket" or any of the names and titles and ideas used; Nor do I own the movie "Finding Nemo" or any of the names and titles and ideas used. Please excuse any likeness of real people, places, or things.

**T****his is my idea of a Finding Memo themed Fruits Basket movie. My friend and I were watching the movie one day and we noticed some similarities between the Nemo characters and the Furuba characters. I'm going to try very hard to make this an awesome story; feel free to comment on anything even if it's negative I want to hear it all. Hope you Enjoy!!!!**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"**Wow!"**

"**Yup"**

"**I mean, wow!"**

"**Yes, yes, I see it; it's-it's wonderful".**

"**Isn't this place great, Kyana?"**

"**Yes, Kyo, it's wonderful", she said sighing.**

"**Did your man bring it, or did he bring it?"**

"**My man brought it", she rolled her eyes.**

"**And it wasn't that simple either-"**

"**Because a lot of other clownfish wanted this exact spot", the small clownfish sighed again. He grinned.**

"**Exactly". They both stared for a moment at the open space before them; the Whole Ocean, right by their bedroom window. It was a wonder they hadn't seen a whale yet, with all that space. The drop-off. It was one of the most desirable spots in the ocean, and one Kyo Sohma had bought it just in the nick of time. Nothing but open ocean in front of their home, it was perfect. He looked at his wife and took in her expression, he sighed.**

"**You don't like it, do you?"**

"**No, no, 's just-I know this is a great neighborhood, with good schools, and an amazing view; but I don't think we need this much space".**

"**It'll be great! Look!", he headed into the anemone and poked his head out, "The kids will wake up and stick their heads out, THEY'LL SEE A WHALE!". Kyana laughed with her husband and then 'ssshh''d them both.**

"**You'll wake the kids", she giggled softly.**

"**Oh,oh right", he stopped laughing. The silently swam over to small cove by their home. The little red orbs quivered and filled Kyana's heart with warmth.**

"**Aw, they're sleeping", she smiled,"…You know we still gotta name them, all of them".**

"**You wanna name them all?Okay, this half will be Kyo Jr. and the other half will be Kyana Jr., there, we're done".**

"**I like 'Yuki'", she said quietly.**

"**Yuki? Mmmkay; but I want most of them to be Kyo Jr.".**

"**Just think, in a few days, we'll be Parents!"**

"**Yeah…..What if they don't like me?"**

"**Kyo", she sighed once more as she swam back home," There's over three-hundred kids, at least one of them has to like you. Actually three in the very least". A sly smile slid on the fishes face when they were inside the house.**

"**What?"**

"**Do you remember how you and I met?", he asked.**

"**Well, no. I try to block painful things out of my memory".**

"**Excuse me miss?", he began to act out the night they first met.**

"**Ahh, Kyo, no"**

"**Do I have a hook in my lip? I think you have to get closer to see,here!", he tickled her and she slipped away and out of the anemone, He swam after her, only to hear silence and look upon a now empty neigbourhood. He turned around and stopped.**

**The fangs were inexplicably sharp; the scales, bright silver; and the blood lusting look in its' eyes was undeniable. Kyo gasped.**

"**Kyana! Get in the house!", he whispered roughly. Her eyes shifted to the cove of eggs and back to the hungry fish.**

"**Kya, they'll be fine, get in the house **_**now!**_**". A flash of orange and Kyana was gone, the quick streak of silver right behind her.**

"**NO!", Kyo yelled. He charged at the fish but the strong tail smacked him away easily. Kyo faded into darkness, not even hearing the screams that began after his.**

…………………………………………………………………………………**.***…………………………..***……………………………………………………………………**

"**Huh?Kyana?", Kyo regained consciousness and looked around. No one, not a soul was to be seen. A tear fell from the fish's face."Kyana? Sweetie?". When nobody answered, his quiet tears became sobs; and they echoed in the vast and endless sea as he made his way to the egg cove. Nothing left but empty hope and sadness. Misery washed over Kyo as he realized what had happened. He began to cry harder but before tears could cloud his eyes, a bright red color caught his eye. He gasped, it couldn't be. He swam gently up to the orb and held it firmly. A crack was split down the middle, but the unborn child still quivered, alive, inside.**

**He smiled." It's okay little one, daddy's here.", he felt more tears fall," I promise. I swear, I will never let anything happen to **_**you**_**; Yuki…………"**

**Finding ****Yuki.**


End file.
